


The Legend Of The Black Omega

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: SAO AU Land Of Aincard [1]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I mean, I probably won't continue this, Not heavily focused on though, This is an AU, it was in my notes i decided to post it here, this is old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: There are two lands known among the people.Aincard, the land of humans, and Alfheim, the land of fairies.Both lands kept their distances from each other.This is the first journey of the villager Kazuto, a rare omega in Aincard, who will one day be known as the Black Swordsman Kirito.





	1. Prologue: The Two Lands

**Author's Note:**

> This has a prologue and a first chapter that i am still working on. I probably won't continue this much?
> 
> I kind of like SAO if i'm being honest, but it's characters weren't satisfying so here have an Alpha Asuna.

Currently only two lands are known by the people of Aincard.

Aincard and Alfheim.

Aincard was where humans lived, a place where castles loomed and the art of swords of various kinds were mastered. Only few could use magic. The King of the land went by the name Kayaba Akihiko. Nothing more is known other than the fact that he is a cruel but fair ruler. Despite the fact that the usage of magic is uncommon, magical objects could be found here and there if you looked hard enough. 

Alfheim, seperated from Aincard with a sea coming between the two lands, was a land of fae and magic, unlike Aincard. Its people flew through the sky and lived in trees. Their ruler was King Oberon, and unlike Kayaba, he was sadistic, cruel, and was considered a tyrant by his people, though no one can oppose against him.

Both lands had monsters, and lived far away from each other. Interaction between two lands were rare, as both sides had their own thing to deal with and Alfheim's ruler made it hard to warm up to the idea of being in harmony with the magical creatures known as fae.

Another thing in common in both lands, was the Alpha, Beta, Omega dynamics.

Alphas were known as the rulers, Betas were known as the workers, and Omegas were known as almost nothing more than housewives.

Alphas were to plan, Betas were to fight, Omegas were to stay behind and welcome their pack back.

Although Aincard had long grown out of this out of date thinking, there were some prejudices against omegas. 

Our story starts in Aincard, with a fourteen year old rare male Omega.

This Omega, who will one day carry the name the Black Swordsman.


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay i managed to post this! :D
> 
> it's really short, but hopefully it's good. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A door to a house slid open, out stepping a figure that donned a hood and a travel bag packed behind his back.

It was the middle of the night, no one in sight to be seen.

Only a few cats here and there, but thats normal. Kawagoe village was famous for its feline residents.

There were a few dogs around but not much. Kazuto didn't have anything against dogs but he was relieved that they weren't around at the moment. Cats didn't care if you decided to run away in the middle of the night, they were content with leaving things as they are. Dogs on the other hand, they cared too much and Kazuto would have lost his one chance to do this. 

Silently as possible he proceeds to make his way far away from the house.

It would probably take the whole night to get to the entrance of the village, and he needed to be very careful-

"Brother."

His heart stopped beating.

He didn't turn back before he answered the whispered word back just as silently.

"Suguha, don't try to-"

He began as he turned around only to find a box thrust in to the front of his face.

"You probably already have a set of these, but just in case."

His tense shoulders relaxed, and he gave a smile from under his hood. 

"Thank you." 

She stared into his onyx eyes with her own, before giving a small sniffle. 

"You better send a letter whenever you can."

Kazuto smiled wider.

"I'll try."

He took off into the night, feeling more content. He had felt guilty not saying goodbye to at least his foster sister before leaving, but now that it was done he could leave without regretting it.

And so Kazuto Kirigaya successfully made it out of his house and into the night.

\-------------

A few hours had passed by the time he made it to Agil's bar joint, which meant he made it halfway towards the entrance of the village.

'Another few hours to go.' He thought as he readjusted his bag and thought of a way to pass by the almost constantly open bar.

He caught whiff of several drunk alphas, and could hear obnoxious drunk singing and cursing. He couldn't help but grimace.

If he didn't hurry quickly past the bar, Agil will catch him going all the while throwing out the drunkards that were causing commotion. Then he will want to either go along with him or he will make him go back.

He was about to start sprinting when suddenly an arm wrapped around his shoulder and someone had all but thrown his weight on top of him. 

"Well well well if it isn't Kazuto Kirigaya. All packed and ready to go."

"Ryo-"

"I mean, it's not like our feelings are hurt or anything. But you could have given a heads up you know."

"I can't believe you were planning to go all alone."

"No notes-"

"No signs-"

"Yeah, okay, got it, I'm sorry."

The red haired man then letted go of him with a approving noise before splitting his face in half with a grin.

"We're going with you!"

He sighed. 

"Tsuboi, no."

Ryoutarou Tsuboi, although he is one of the rare alphas that was not a douchebag and was very caring of his friends and family, could be a pain. Kazuto trusted him yes, trusted him enough to tentatively call him a friend and even let him know of his status.

But still, he was a pain in that he is protective of his friends, even more so of Kazuto. He would have appreciated it if it wasn't for the fact that he had experience with swords and had spent a lot of time filling his brain with every kind of medicine practice and potion brewing, among other things needed if you wanted to travel throughout Aincard, a land filled with dangerous monsters and dangerous artifacts.

If there is one thing the entire population agreed on, it was that it would be inappropriate to let an omega travel across these dangerous lands at all, let alone their own. 

Not like that will ever stop Kazuto. Screw that, he was capable of taking care of himself just damn fine. 

“I’ve been training for this-“

“Training yourself.”

“I’ve been getting ready for this my whole life!” he snapped. 

Tsuboi knitted his eyebrows as they had an staring contest. 

Than he sighed. 

“At least let me accompany you towards the gates. I know you’re strong and independent, but you’re also my friend.”

At this Kazuto felt himself soften. 

Other than his family, there weren’t many people he could call pack. This was mostly due to him being more independent compared to other omegas. 

But then again, he couldn’t say that he and his family were close enough to be called pack either, with the exception of Suguha. 

He basically counted as a stray.

And despite it all Tsuboi and his gang had treated him as one of their own despite not having scent him as their omega.

So…it was a asshole move for him to not give them a heads up he supposed.

“Alright… but after passing the gate I’m on my own.” 

“Got it.”

By the time they had made it to the entrance of the village, the sky had just started to change colors, indicating that the sun was about to peek from behind. 

“Well… I guess this is it.” 

There were only a few times he had stood in front of the iron doors. 

This is the third, and possibly final time.

“… Kazuto-“

“I’m going to use a different name.”

Tsuboi blinked and turned towards him. 

“Huh?”

“Giving your birth name can be dangerous. It can be used in certain binding spells. So before I take the test… I’m going to go by a different name.”

“Oh, that’s smart. What’s your name going to be?”

“Eh?”

“I’m planning to go out there one day too. I have someone who can take my place as leader for the gang, might take a year for him to get ready though.”

“B-but you can’t just throw away your life here-“

“Listen Kazuto I am not going to let this be the last time I get to see my friend. And, this place is my home, but I want to go out there too.” 

He had a far away look in his eyes as he said this.

Ah.

Kazuto was going to go out there for different reasons, but It was said that people went on quests and adventures in order to find themselves.

Tsuboi who had spent most of his life here, might have the same idea.

“… I will be waiting-“

“Hey! Who is there?!”

Crap.

Kazuto instantly grabbed the edge of the others armor so he could bring him to his level and whisper.

“Kirito. Don’t forget.”

Then he immediately turned towards the door and took out the replica key he had made for the door, immediately pushing it in and opening it.

He was quick as lightning as he opened the door and closed it behind him and threw himself into the forest.

He managed to escape.

His adventure hasn’t begun yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this. Have a nice day, evening, morning hope your life goes well and hope that you're able to live happily without wasting your time searching for a point.
> 
> It's okay if you can't find a point.
> 
> What matters is that you live happy and healthy. Either alone or with people. :)
> 
> Again i make no promises as to when I will post new writings.


	3. Chapter 2: The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experiences are gained, a temporary companion is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY OUT YOU GUYS YAY

It had been a day since he had left his village.

So far everything had been going well, he was able to pick out which plants were edible and which were poisonous, and there hadn’t been any predators making theirselves known yet.

The forest was known to hoard packs of “Fanged Wolves”, wolves that had a pair of tusks come out of their mouths and stretching to the ground. There were also other short of predatory plants and animals that could be dangerous but it was more likely for Kazuto to come across a Fanged Wolf.

He suspected that it was a matter of time before he came across one. 

Currently he was taking a short break by a river, the trees stretching tall from the ground blocking direct sunlight and giving the place a majestic feel to it.   
The river was big, and the current here was calm, so he decided that now would be a good time to wash off all the dirt and grime he had on his body. 

He was too paranoid to leave his dagger on one of the big stones aligning the river, so he decided to simply roll up the sleeve of his pants while keeping the dagger on his belt. 

As he felt clean enough to get a move on he turned towards the stones to instantly spot a hooded figure leaning against a tree trunk.

The figure started to move, their long orange hair swaying with their movements that indicated they were injured, or really sick.

He stayed still even as the figure slumped to the ground, their brown hooded cloak wrapped over them perfectly.

——————

Kazuto wasn’t sure why he was doing this, but leaving a possibly injured person behind rubbed him the wrong way.

There was also the fact that the girl might remember him after she survives, and resent him for leaving her to die. 

The girl was laid over the ground facing upwards, having a well deserved rest, if the dark bags that contrasted with her pale skin were any indication. He was sitting on a nearby log, cooking a rabbit he had caught along with some herbs that would make it rich with fiber and vitamins. It was by luck that he had managed to find it. He wasn’t an excellent chef, but he can still make edible food, and that was good enough for him. Despite his mothers protests.

“An Omega should learn how to cook for their Alpha! Stop wasting your time with swords and learn to be a proper housewife! I won’t have you get turned away just because you can’t take care of yourself!”

….Tch….

He heard sniffing noises and changed his focus from the boiling pot towards his patient, and was met with a pair of rich brown eyes, and a drooling mouth.

“….The rabbits almost done being cooked…” 

Poor social skills, to the rescue!

The brown eyed girl, as newly dubbed in his head, set up quickly with a glint of hunger in her eyes along with caution.

Then immediately fell back down with a scrunch of pain in her face.

“Urgh……….”

Deciding that the rabbit was cooked enough, he stabbed a stick to it and pulled it out, standing up heading over to the other so she could sit up properly and eat.

“Here, it’s hot so be careful.” 

Okay, he was more confident in himself now.

The girl bit into the food vigorously, chewing an swallowing it. As she ate the better she seemed to have become.

He was almost afraid she was going to eat the stick as well.

Thankfully she wasn’t that hungry, as after finishing she put down the stick.

Then stood up to bow. “I thank you for taking care of me at my worst.” 

Okay, Kazuto was not up for this strangely energetic girl.

“It wasn’t a problem, your possessions are there.”

There, nice and simple. He should probably start leaving now, he wasted enough time on her.

As he put the small pot back in his bag and started to put out the fire the girl came back to his side with a determined face,

“Excuse me, are you going to the testing place as well perhaps?…” 

At this question, he narrowed his eyes at her. 

She must either be dumb, or looking down on him. 

Probably because she had caught his omega-scent.

Best not to make assumptions.

“Are you as well?”

She nodded.

Good grief, she was far too ill prepared to journey.

This was either her being dumb, or her stupid alpha pride that was getting in the way.

“Is it alright if we go there together, uh, sir…”

“Kirito.” 

At least he was going to get practice at using his fake alias. 

“Asuna.” She said in return, with a polite smile.

“…..Why exactly do you want to?”

“The forest is dangerous, so wouldn’t it be better to have someone to watch your back?”

“I am capable of taking care of myself, clearly better than you are.” He made sure to put as much coldness in his town as he can.

At this she seemed to burn with shame as she lowered her gaze down. 

“Yes that is very clear…I suppose I would be of no use to you… I apologize.”

She looked genuinely dejectedly.

She was openly honest.

He can already see her dying quickly.

“…..” He sighed. “Since I saved you, it would be a shame to have you die immediately. I will teach you basic survival skills on the way.” He spoke in a clear voice, already picking up his bag and walking. 

“Thank you, sir Kirito!” Asuna said, gratefulness and determination lacing her tone of voice as she followed after him.

He was probably going to regret this.

“Please drop the ‘sir’, just call me Kirito.”

——————

After having spent half a day with her, it was clear as day that the only problem she had was telling the difference between edible plants and poisonous one, as well as navigating her way through the place. 

Kazuto- Now dubbed Kirito- was especially amazed by her cooking, and hunting skills. The only slight issue was her hesitation at first, but she had quickly adapted to setting up traps and throwing a dagger at moving targets. 

By the time the moon was at it’s peak Kirito was fairly sure that Asuna would have survived on her own, if she had used her desperation as a power source.

“Asuna, your cooking is amazing.” He said seriously looking at the other. 

She smiled bashfully, “Oh, but that’s only the taste! Your cooking is more nutritious!”

Well “I guess that’s true. Still, it’s not exactly something rich folk would want to taste… You could make a business out of this.” At this, Asuna’s eyes widened, and seemed to sparkle as she leaned towards him, her hands clasped together and her smile reaching her ears. 

“Really? You think so?!” 

“I’m going to guess that this is the reason why you want to be an adventurer?…”

“Yes! I want to go out there and open my own restaurant! It wouldn’t have been possible if I had still stayed with my-“

Before she could speak any further Kirito put a hand to her mouth.

“Never tell strangers your life story off the bat, no matter how trusting they may seem.” 

This was a life lesson that any infant were taught, Asuna was probably sheltered. He could see the image of her being from an royal family.

In which case this also explained her hunting skills, and the way she talked and acted.

He removed his hand, leaving Asuna to blink in wonderment at him, making him a little bit uncomfortable.

He should probably say sorry for that. Or maybe he just won’t. She didn’t look offended. Well, whatever.

“It would be better if one of us kept watch for tonight while the other is sleeping. There might be a pack of fanged wolves nearby and we wouldn’t even know it.” 

As much as he was probably superior to Asuna in terms of survival, he was no expert at it. He didn’t had the experience of keeping track of animals, and he didn’t had the experience of an adventurer. 

His life was also a bit sheltered, the only way he could learn anything would be to learn it himself, or from Klein and his group. Even then, they would be secretive about certain things. 

It would be best to keep watch that night.

——————

As he sat in the circle of light the fire had created he examined the eyes that he would see occasionally staring right into his eyes.

He would see the figure of a wolf walking on the edge of the circle occasionally, never stepping in, but looking at them in unquenchable thirst for blood and unending hunger for flesh.

The tusks on their mouth would get hit by the moonlight, looking like a pair of knives.

He would be lying if he said that this didn’t make him nervous. It was terrifying to think that whatever they would face in the innards of Aincard could be more terrifying than this.

He kept his hand on his concealed dagger, ready to fight if it came down to it. 

And came it did.

It wasn’t from behind, but from the front, which was slightly unexpected but he went with it.

He immediately swung his dagger in a way that split open the wolfs jaw, causing it to rain blood.

In swift movement he punched the body out of the circle and into the dark, where it was immediately chewed down on by the other pack members.

He took a deep breath, his hands slightly shaky.

He will survive.

He and Asuna will survive. 

Kirito wouldn’t be able to handle having someone he met, or knew in any kind of way die in front of him.

Kirito won’t get killed, at least not until he at least made it to the testing site. 

“Kirito?…” a question sounded from behind him, making him look from where he was standing towards Asuna, who was looking at him with barefaced concern, and horror as expected.

“Go back to sleep Asuna.” He said as an answer, regaining his composure and sitting back on the ground as he wiped the blood that had came to his face.

——————

The next day they were both silent, Kirito always alert and Asuna concerned. 

If his calculations were to be correct, the testing site was a few days away by now.

Soon he won’t have to deal with how awkward things were.

Asuna broke the silence when they were jumping over a huge log that must have belonged to a once majestic tree. 

“Is that something that adventurers have to do?”

Kirito stopped momentarily, already guessing what the question was about.

“… You would have to be really strong to be able to protect yourself and others without killing.” He finally answered honestly. 

Then feeling like he should, he said “I heard from another adventurer once, that the testing site showed you what your greatest strength and weaknesses are. I think you will be able to use that to your advantage.” 

Then they went back to silence, making their way through the beautiful by day, and terrifying by night forest.

——————

They made it to the testing site after two grueling days, nights not spent without nightmares of tusks and teeth closing in on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: The Test(Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInally i wrote it

Kirito can't stop himself from training, to get ready for what was about to come soon.

Asuna can't stop herself from both scolding her acquaintance and joining with him occasionally.

Among the other test takers there were those who were lazing around and those who were training just like them. 

No one knew what the test exactly was. It changed from time to time, but a beast was always involved.

The stakes always changed, the number of people who can pass changed as well.

So when Asuna asked him about the test and he came up empty handed she had a good laugh.

“So there are things even you don’t know!” 

Kirito could only mutter a short “Never said I knew everything.” As he dodged her next attack.

He also went through the books he had taken with him, reading up on every beast he could and coming up with strategies on how to fight them. 

On the other hand the books might turn out unreliable, what if there were new species out there? What if all the books he has are outdated? 

Even worse, what if the books he had aren't reliable at all?

On the other hand, he might just be making things up in his head.

But he couldn't help it.

He was nervous, and he always felt that his mother or father knew what he was planning for his future.

They weren't that horrible, but what if, just what if, if it meant sabotaging his plan for a future where he wasn't married to an alpha, would they put their child in danger with false information to avenge their family tradition? Would they sneak into his room, be stealthy enough to pull it off-

Suddenly he was lying on the ground, another body up over him, a pair of honey brown meeting his dark ones. "Kirito. Sleep. Now." 

What.

"You've been muttering to yourself very quietly and its very scary so it will be beneficial for me and you if you got some rest because we have two more days till the test and you look half dead.” She said in casually.

“..And you collapsed just now.”

Oh.

“Yes, oh, the sound of realization that perhaps you shouldn’t exhaust yourself further.”

He sighed deeply closing his eyes and closing a hand over them, massaging his temple and trying to stop his mind from overthinking. He realized that his skin felt cold, and he was slightly sweating. 

He really did collapse didnt he?

“I will try.” He promised. Because he can't trust his thoughts to ever stop.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He didn't know how, but somehow he managed it. 

He slept for a whole day, woke up in the morning of the last day, and was greeted by Asuna and her wonderful cooking.

After that Kirito discussed battle tactics with Asuna, and finally gathered equipment that they might need, such as healing potions he had made before he had started on his journey.

There were also knives they had made out of the two Fanged Wolf he had killed, and idea they had gotten after the first night they had encountered them. 

It was strange, but despite the fact that he doesn’t know anything about Asuna, and she doesn’t know anything about him in return, they had formed a bond with each other, perhaps its because they had survived the woods together…

..And he wouldn’t rule out the possibility that he was becoming too much reliant on her.

This feeling of closeness,

Eventually it will fade, surely.

Because the moment he had disembarked on this adventure he had decided from the start that he would rely on no one.

[Kazuto-kun, you can’t go on without someone by your side, it’s better to have a reliable lifetime partner then to-to go with this ridiculous plan of celibacy.]

[Listen to what your mother says, Kazuto. It’s better to find a suitable partner then to be a lone sheep among hungry wolves.]

[Leave us? After all I have done for you you will leave us? Kazuto-kun, you will never go near those iron gates, understand?]

[Don’t you worry about jobs or difficult stuff like fighting, your mate will do that for you~]

[Hey, Kirigaya child, how is it like being born the only useless male? I could make up for that you know~]

No.

He was not a lone sheep.

He had defeated a fanged wolf, days ago.

It was established the moment he had read a book on medicine, and had been the older brother of Suguha, that he will not be a weak, useless Omega.

He will be an Omega that needs no Alphas.

Kirito was not a sheep.

He will become a wolf instead.

———————

Finally, it was time for the test.

As we gather in the ruins of the arena, on the outskirts of the forest, we wait for the three examiners to start their speech.

“Hello will-be-adventurers~” says a cat faced humanoid female cheerily. 

“Before my comrade Diavel, explains the test, I will ask you an important question.”

“Why do you think we have to gather here in Tolbana, to take a test, in order to get across to the rest of Aincard?”

She gave a dramatic pause.

Wasn’t it because it was better to know if you are suitable to go outside or not instead of taking matters into your own hands?

Aincard was a humongous land. The forest and the many villages that dwell in it are only a small part of it. 

It is also why Kayaba Akihiko, who is on the other side of the land, doesn’t have that much influence on this part.

That guys job is hard.

“Most of you will think that it’s better to get a warm up first before you go to the real thing… but those of you who have attempted to get out through other means will know that the entirety of this part of Aincard is covered by a Barrier!”

She winked as she said this.

What?

“See those huge statues? They are all aligned to cover the entirety of this small part of Aincard. It is said that one of the previous kings of Aincard had ordered for it to be this way so they could keep it in check. Not even King Akihiko was able to destroy it! But, there is one way to get past it.”

At this she slammed the hilt of her sword on the ground.

“This entire area we stand in, is the gate so to say! Despite how old and ruined it looks, it continues to adapt to the rest of Aincard, and tests those who want to get through accordingly. It only activates once a year, which is today, so to those who can’t pass the test, better luck next year~”

She cheerfully ended her speech as she stepped back and the other head tester Diavel stepped forward.

"This year the challenge will be defeating, as most would expect, a monster."

Kirito saw in the corner of his eye another party of four silently exchanging money between them, two sour faces and two smirks.

Huh. They must have placed bets-

"Thank you Seraphine.” 

-Handsome.

His scent was… sweet? But he isn’t an omega. There is that familiar scent of an Alpha coming from him as well.

“Now, the test we will take will involve a dungeon boss monster. To be more specific, a Kobold Lord.”

He waited for a moment to let the information digest.

Diavel sure knew how to give a speech.

“Out there in Aincard, these days people mostly party with others. This is the point of this test, to test your ability to cooperate with your party members you either knew your whole life or are strangers. Those who haven’t formed a party yet please form your own group before the test starts, or the possibility of dying will be high, you have an hour.”

Oh wow it’s amazing how he could say the last sentence cheerfully.

He might be handsome, and look gentle, but he was kind of blunt?

They thought everything out, haven’t they.

“Another thing, we will also be participating in the test. So, everyone, do your best!”

As the crowd cheered Kirito heard Asuna ‘pssst!’ At him.

He turned his head her way to see a face full of mischievousness.

“Kirito, Kirito… could it be…”

She said quietly as she started to grin wider.

“You and Diavel?…”

Kirito immediately felt his face go red as he elbowed her on the side, flustered.

“Shut up it’s not like that!”

He muttered hastily.

Asuna only giggled at his flustered appearance.

[To be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao kirito is a mess.


	5. Chapter 4: The Test(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight scene is bad and has missing parts so sorry about that.
> 
> Continuation of the test, little bit of a story is told, and other things.

An hour later there were 11 parties formed, including Diavel's.

Kirito and Asuna readied their weapons as the arena they were standing on lit up with ancient runes.

All the test takers disappeared from the eyesight of the forest.

Only the ruins of olden times remain.

Ah, the narrator will have to follow after them but the sight here is pretty(though you cannot see it dear reader hohoho) thus I shall take my time and tell you something interesting about these ruins, the statues that surround this part of Aincard, and the ones who put it there!

It all happened before Kayaba Akihiko was even born! 9000 years ago to be more precise! One of the kings decided to send out a group of adventurers, a huge party, and sent them into the parts of Aincard that wasn't quite discovered yet.

The adventurers upon arriving discovered terrible and dangerous things, and awakened a swarm of demons unknown.

They worked quickly, sending back a messenger phoenix before their four mages sealed the entire area right in the center of the area.

Of course, they couldn't prevent a couple of them getting out.

Beings that caused havoc for a while. But those are different stories~

Anyways, at that time the party fought until the demons were lessened or sealed, and upon discovering that they couldn't get out decided to populate-

\--------------

-and we're back to these guys again, I will go back to being a serious narrator.

The Kobold Lord wasn't a thing to scoff at. It could even be said that it was as powerful as a dungeon master.

Out of 11 parties 8 were left unharmed.

Kirito and Asuna were doing their best, avoiding an attack from the other party and trying to get a hit on the monster that seemed unfazed by it all, it's armor was uncrackable, and the moment it stabbed with its spear you could instantly die.

The situation was hopeless, and being so close to death was terrifying....

But Kirito had done his homework.

He knew it's weaknesses.

"Asuna! Switch!" 

Immediately he switched places with her, swinging the dagger to the monsters neck, before jumping back to avoid its axe.

Barely avoiding his head getting cut off.

Despite getting a mild cut on the neck, the stab to the throat had managed to slow down Kobold Lord.

Next was this-

"Asuna you know what to do!"

And she did.

She immediately thrusted in her blade and sent the head flying off.

Now, if the narrator hadn't taken their time steadily giving away spoilers we would have given you more interesting details. 

I get it I get it I'm awful~

Glad you understand.

Now, back to the matter at hand....

The moment the Kobold lord fell a bright light shone, almost blinding, then both Asuna and Kirito found themselves on an plain open field, with the Kobold Lord's corpse with them.

Far away they could see the faint speck of what looked like a village.

How convenient.

"WE DID IT!!!" Asuna screamed pumping her fists up in an uncharacteristic manner.

"Ah-!" Kirito let out a surprised noise as he was suddenly grabbed by the arms and spinned around.

"Yatta yatta yatta-" Asuna chanted happily as she spinned him around.

"A-A-Asuna calm down!" Kirito voiced out as he started to slightly laugh. 

He couldn't help it, they almost died, seen how other people had died, had almost slipped in the blood and lost their heads-

But they survived.

And at that moment that was all that mattered.

After a few more twirls Kirito remembered himself and managed to get away from the female alpha, panting and slightly swaying, dizzy from all the spinning.

"Come on, lets focus on dismantling the Kobold Lord... we might be able to sell somethings in the next town..."

And, he added in his thoughts, I will be able to part ways with you with a clear mind there once you have enough money.

He almost forgot his objective, but managed to remember it after his adrenaline high had calmed down a little. He is still determined to make it on his own.

Asuna, meanwhile had taken to lying down on the grassy field uncaring of dirt as she rolled around.

"Aaaaahhhhh Kirito you should really try this~"

Kirito shook his head with a sigh.

Seriously, this alpha, why so cute?

He opted to taking out his knife and getting down to the business of skinning dismantling...

\-------------

Diavel stood within the barriers with the other parties, looking past the barrier as if he could see the party that had finished the test.

He had smelled a suppressed sweet scent on the dark haired young man, while he wasn't biased when it came to omegas he was still surprised to see an omega fight so swiftly.

The memory of immediately being pushed to the side while injured, and being given an healing potion by him was still etched in his memory.

Next year, he will win, and eventually be able to thank his savior properly.

With a determined grip on his sheet he turned back to help his party patch up the survivors.

**Author's Note:**

> if it's bad i hope it at least inspires you to get a better idea.


End file.
